Selendis
Selendis is the current protoss executor. She is one of the two female protoss that have been namedMetzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. so far in the core game series, the other being Raszagal. Selendis considers the Dark Templar a threat to her heritage, but is willing to work beside them. She is eager to bring the battle to the zerg and reclaim Aiur.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Biography Selendis was a student of Artanis. In the reorganization following the Great War she was promoted to Executor, acting as Artanis' assistant and commanding the combined military forces of the protoss. Shortly after the Fall of Aiur and the successful defense and activation of the xel'naga temple of Shakuras, she took part in a mission to rescue three heroes from Aiur. However, the mission was interrupted by Ulrezaj, who slew two of the three heroes before being captured along with three of his followers. She also became aware of the Shel'na Kryhas (protoss survivors) stranded on Aiur, but didn't believe it was possible to save them. She, Zeratul and Artanis agreed to keep their presence secret. She would later oversee Ulrezaj's defeat over Shakuras.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Twilight In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Selendis was confronted with a dilemma when the warp gate of Shakuras activated, and from it emerged several former Tal'darim (protoss survivors from Aiur, split off from the Shel'na Kryhas, addicted to the drug Sundrop) and a terran, Rosemary Dahl. They claimed to have escaped from Ulrezaj, a powerful dark archon terrorist who had committed a number of crimes against the protoss. The Tal'darim were taken away to be purged from their addictions, but Dahl was imprisoned. Selendis met Dahl there. Dahl tried to convince her of her mission—rescue Jake Ramsey, who carried within him Zamara, a preserver, but Selendis was unwilling to believe Dahl, since terrans were considered untrustworthy (especially female terrans, such as Sarah Kerrigan) and her mind could have been influenced by Sundrop. After the stories could be verified, Selendis began to treat Dahl with more respect, such as not reading her mind without permission. She even championed Dahl's cause to the Hierarchy, believing she could persuade her former instructor, Artanis, to her side. They convinced Artanis, partly through Selendis' manipulation of the leaders' egos, and Selendis nominated herself to lead the mission in order to hunt down Ulrezaj for his crimes against the protoss such as the slaughter of preservers. The leader of the Nerazim, Mohandar, revealed that he knew where Zamara would likely go—the Dark Templar sanctuary moon of Ehlna. Selendis convinced him to reveal the location, and allow her to lead forces there.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Ramsey and Zamara had arrived at the Alys'aril first; Selendis arrived with Mohandar, Vartanil and a small number of protoss. As Ramsey underwent an "operation" to remove Zamara, the zerg under the command of Ethan Stewart appeared, and Selendis found she could not enter the Khala there and so could not call for reinforcements. Stewart demanded an audience. Selendis told him of the operation, convincing him not to interfere. However, he insisted on sending a single hydralisk to view it, in case he was being tricked. Dahl and Vartanil began fixing an old ship while the alysaar began moving memory crystals to the ship, in order to ensure the knowledge made it safely to Shakuras; meanwhile, another ship would seek reinforcements. Conditions changed when Ulrezaj appeared on the battlefield, having recharged his energy. The zerg attacked Ulrezaj but also sent zerglings into the temple. Selendis killed many quickly, but could not stop them all. A Terran Dominion force under the command of Valerian Mengsk then appeared; it severely injured Stewart. As Dahl moved forward to finish him off, Selendis severed Stewart's head, in order to protect Dahl from her own vengeance. Dahl was not happy with this. Selendis disappeared before the Dominion could claim the site, but later a fleet of protoss ships appeared, driving the Dominion away. The Second Great War The protoss sallied forth once more to fight the zerg at the outbreak of the Second Great War. Selendis led a protoss fleet to purify Haven; the terran world was infected by a zerg virus. Raynor's Raiders were also at Haven. Selendis cordially greeted Jim Raynor and informed him of her intentions. Raynor opted for the Raiders to purge the colony.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. Raynor opted to fight the protoss and prevent the purification. When bested, Selendis departs, telling Raynor that she prays his hope in the colonists is justified.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27. Game Unit ]] Selendis appears as a hero carrier unit in the mission In Utter Darkness. References Category:Protoss Templar characters Category:StarCraft II Protoss heroes Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft II